


Code Strange

by legendsofsleep



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, M/M, maryse in jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofsleep/pseuds/legendsofsleep
Summary: Alec was having a normal day until his mother walked into his office.(crappy summary but it cute I swear)





	Code Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I love Luke and Maryse and they deserve each other. I've been watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine for the past two days, so if Magnus and Alec seem off, that's why. I hope you enjoy and I hope everyone is surviving this hiatus. Can't believe they're only airing on my birthday, smh freeform.

Everything seemed to be pretty normal when he had woken up this morning. He was laying in bed being cuddled by a sleeping Magnus. They had both agreed from the beginning Alec was the little spoon, he couldn’t resist, he loved being cuddled. Besides, Magnus’ biceps were insane and he loved holding Alec. When Magnus woke up, they had cuddled a little longer before heading to the kitchen and having some breakfast. For once, Magnus didn’t conjure any food from an unknown restaurant and allowed Alec to make french toast. Though Alec may not be the best cook, being cursed by the Lightwood name sake, breakfast food was something even he couldn’t mess up. They ate and talked about where they were going to be most of the day and if at any time they could meet up for lunch, or if they would only see each other at night. When Alec got ready to leave, he gave Magnus a kiss, grabbed his gear and house keys, and he was out the door. 

Everything was normal...Until his mother came in his office. 

Things had been much better ever since Maryse left Robert after the whole cheating fiasco. She, much like her son, focused on her work and was always around to help Alec through his journey as Head of the New York Institute. She hadn’t been the best, her judgements being clouded by the Clave and their laws, but she had good tips and made sure her son did not exhaust himself. So her coming to his office was not something strange. What she was wearing presented so many questions. 

She always wore a nice, tight fit dress, and her hair has always been up, or halfway up. Maryse believed it was important to present herself formally, even to her own children. Today was different, she had dressed very casual. She wore jeans, a nice shirt, she still wore heels and her hair was 100% loose. The last time Alec remembered her dressing like that, she had been pregnant with Izzy, except she wore loose jeans and Robert’s t-shirts. He distinctly remembered Maryse putting him to bed, in his space styled room, and reading him bedtime stories. She had done this for a short period of time, a few years after Izzy was born she had become cold and demanding, just like the Clave. 

“These should be the last files that haven’t been computerized. Never knew how big that storage room was until now. Maybe you can make something out of it”. She laughed, setting the box near the couch that was in Alec’s office. He didn’t know what to make of the situation. There was no way she could be pregnant, he would know, right? He didn’t know how to act right now, I mean, would he tell her she looks nice? What if she got offended? What if she was pregnant? Oh god, he wasn’t ready for that kind of announcement. 

“Alec, honey, are you okay?” He looked up and gave her a weak smile.  
“Yea, I’m sorry could you repeat what you said?”  
“I’m going to be gone for the rest of the day and I’m not coming home tonight.” Oh. That’s not bad, she’s probably hanging out with a friend or something, Alec thought. Do grown up people have sleepovers? When he and Magnus stayed home for date nights and ordered take out and watched movies, Magnus called it a sleepover..Oh wait, there it is. A little lightbulb lit up in Alec’s head. Maryse had a date.  
“Yea, go ahead, have fun”. She kissed his cheek and left the room just as Magnus walked in and also gave him a quick hello.  
“Babe, shut the door”. Magnus looked slightly startled and then confused but did it nonetheless. He took a seat on the couch, waiting for Alec to sit with him, which he did, quite frantically.  
“We have a code strange”. Magnus blinked and stared back at his boyfriend.  
“Honey, we have a Code Red for emergencies, Code Straight Dude for when we see a homophobe and Code Cockblock for when we see Clary and Jace. Code Strange is a new one, care to elaborate, mi amor?” Alec pointed at the door before explaining.  
“My mother. She was dressed in casual clothes and she told me she was going out. That, and she wasn’t coming back tonight...That is really strange. I’m not crazy, stop looking at me like that”. Magnus laughed at his boyfriend’s antics. He was always looking out for the people he loved, but he was still not used to change.  
“I’m sure everything is fine, Alexander. Maybe she is going on a date with a cute and handsome gentleman, so what? Don’t you think she deserves that?” He was gently rubbing Alec’s back, who had finally calmed down and was now opening the package of food and setting up their lunch. He looked at Magnus and smiled.  
“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know why I’m worried. I mean even if the guy turns out to be a jerk, my mom will kick his ass. Even Izzy isn’t worried, I should be okay”. It was at that moment Izzy decided to burst into the room.  
“Mom is wearing jeans, I repeat, our mother is wearing jeans. What did I miss?” Izzy sat in front of her brother and his lover and took one of Alec’s fries.  
“Mom’s going on a casual date with a man, nothing big.”  
“Right” The siblings stared at each other with a knowing look. After a minute, Magnus caught on.  
“No, not happening, nope. Hell no. Look I’m not Maryse’s number one fan, but you two hooligans are not stalking her during her date. Leave your mother alone and let her have this. You both got it.” The Lightwood children nodded, though Magnus knew better and one of them or both were still going to follow her.  
“Well, I enjoyed lunch immensely and now if you excuse me, I have a couple more clients to attend to. I’ll see you around Isabelle and I will see you tonight”. He kissed Alec’s cheek and Izzy’s forehead and left the Institute. They stared at each other.  
“You’re gonna follow her, aren’t you?” Izzy smirked. He had a whole plan figured out. He would follow her for exactly ten minutes, figure out who the man was, and if all seemed safe, he would go home.  
“Yep”. 

*Later that night*

Magnus heard the door knob jiggle a couple times and smiled. His boyfriend was almost half an hour late and usually it was because there was a hold up at the Institute, but today he knew better. The door opened and in walked his boyfriend, dropping his gear and his keys, and shuffling his feet into the balcony.  
“You got caught, you loser”. Alec glared at Magnus but nodded and leaned on the ledge.  
“Yea, and she proceeded to tell me how she was a, and I quote “grown ass woman, who doesn’t need her son stalking her dates”. Alec paused.  
“Anything else?” Alec glanced at his boyfriend.  
“She said tu eres un tonto mi hijo and then smacked me on the head” Alec tried to mumble but Magnus heard him and giggled. He walked behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his ear.  
“Tu eres un tonto, but she still loves you”.  
“I know, I just worry, you know. She’s the only mom I have and, yea, she wasn’t the best but she tries so hard and she’s gotten so much better and I want her to be happy” He hadn’t realized it but he had let some tears fall down. He wiped them away.  
“Honey, she will find happiness again and if it’s not this man, it will be another. If it is no man, she has three amazing kids who love her unconditionally and won’t leave her side no matter what”. Alec smiled turned his head.  
“I’m not as worried about who she’s hanging out with tonight anymore.”  
“Who is it? Someone I know?” Alec smirked.  
“Luke”. Oh. Oh.  
“Ah, you won’t need to worry about your mother then. In fact, I would worry about Luke, he doesn’t know what’s coming.” They both laughed. Alec turned around and kissed Magnus’ forehead. Magnus sighed.  
“Well, since you can now finally relax, let me go make sure dinner isn’t burnt”. He let go of Alec’s waist and disappeared into the loft. Alec turned back to the streets of Brooklyn and smiled. He was happy, his mom was happy, and he couldn’t wait to ask her about it tomorrow. His smile quickly faded when he saw to familiar heads of hair walk towards the apartment complex he was in.  
“Magnus! Magnus! We have a Code Cockblock, put the wards up!” Alec turned to go inside and heard his boyfriend.  
“Shit!”


End file.
